Lizardfolk Variant (3.5e Race)
Lizardfolk Personality The lizardfolk are as varied in their personality as humans. Why do you want to stereotype them? Are you racist or something? Physical Description Lizardfolk exhibit a wide range of height, weight, and physical power, depending on the circumstances of their birth and their desired station in life. They tend between four and seven feet tall, and are generally between 150 and 250 pounds. Their most common scale colors are green, brown, and blue. Relations The lizardfolk and the sahuagin, when they meet, tend to not get along. The sahuagin rule the seas, and the lizardfolk prefer to stick to marshy swamps near the coastlines. However, lizardfolk are capable of living underwater and some do; when they do, they come into constant strife with the territorial sahuagin empires. Their relations with other races depend on the specific tribes and your campaign, as lizardfolk don't tend to any alignment. A group of lizard folk known as the "Old Ones" are infamous for attempting to destroy Neverwinter. Alignment Lizardfolk have no specific alignment tendencies. Lands Lizardfolk stick to marshy swampland, usually found near coastlines. However, they often migrate more inland as long as there are marshes and swamps for them to inhabit, and also outwards towards the ocean as they are capable of surviving underwater. They hunt best on land, however. More intellectual lizardfolk can be found in various cities throughout the world. Religion Lizardfolk religion are as varied as the lizardfolk tribes. This one depends on your campaign and what gods and tribes you have. Language Lizardfolk speak their own language, known as Lizardfolk. They also tend to speak the common trade language of the world, Common. Names Lizardfolk names always have a lot of Ls, Ns, Rs, As, and Ys. Their first name tends to be one distinct word, but their last names tend to be multiple words, separated with apostrophes. Examples include "Lar Narya" and "Lyna Lyr'Yan'Nya". Lizardfolk Racial Traits * Stat Adjustments: Lizardfolk are an incredibly varied group of individuals, and have more than one possible stat adjustment. +2 to one stat, and −2 to another. Most Lizardfolk have +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence. * ( , ): Lizardfolk are capable of breathing water and are fierce swimmers. * -sized. * Lizardfolk base land speed is 30 feet. * Lizardfolk swim speed is 40 feet. * Lizardfolk climb speed is 10 feet. * Natural Weapons: Lizardfolk have a bite attack, which deals 1d8 damage. When the Lizardfolk reaches level 3 it gains two claws, which deal 1d6 damage each and become its primary natural weapons. * Amphibious (Ex): Despite being aquatic, lizardfolk are able to survive indefinitely on land. * Scent (Ex). * Automatic Languages: Common, Lizardfolk. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: , * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Lizardfolk Vital Statistics Note: Some Lizardfolk survive much longer than their maximum age. This is usually due to some sort of magic or class feature. Lizardfolk in Campaigns Notable Lizardfolk: Morag, Scarfur of the clan Prydvale. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Race